Jamais seule
by Lolita Gothiqua
Summary: Après 3 ans d'absence elle se décide enfin à rentrée chez elle , à Fairy Tail . Mais elle cache un lourd secret que les membres de la guilde essayerons de découvrir !


Hello , alors voila je me suis enfin décider à poster ma fic , enfin surtout à cause d'une amie à moi qui me menace de dire au garçon que j'aime mes sentiments pour lui si je la postait pas , j'ai un peu peur que sa ne plaise pas aux lecteurs mais si vous avez des conseils à me donnez n'hésitez pas :) !

P.S : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe , j'espère quelle ne sauront pas trop choquante non plus .

Enjoy et bonne lecture !

* * *

J'avançais pas à pas vers l'entrée de la guilde , ma guilde j'observa l'enseigne rien n'avait changé...Fairy Tail , je mit un pied à l'intérieure et les regards se tournèrent vers moi je m'approcha du comptoir et releva ma capuche montrant à la barman mon visage , les réactions ne se firent pas attendre :

-Akiraaa !

Nastu , Happy , Levy et Cana me sautèrent dessus , j'entendis une blonde chuchoter à Mirajane :

-Qui est cette fille ?

-Elle s'appelle Akira Yearslow , sa fessait 3 ans qu'elle n'était pas revenue à Fairy Tail .

-Toi blondinette tu doit être une nouvelle recrue , ravie de faire ta connaissance !

Elle hocha de la tête , je me demande quelle magie elle utilise...un objet brillant à sa ceinture attira mon attention je m'en empara et regarda le nombre de clé quelle avait en sa possession :

-Hé , rend moi sa !

-10 clés d'or et 5 d'argent...

-Oii , Lucy , méfie toi d'Akira elle aime pas trop les constellationnistes !

-Nani !? C'est quoi cette guilde de malade !

-La ferme Natsu !

Il lui en manque 2 d'or...:

-Une mage stellaire dans notre guilde , pourquoi pas .

-Et toi tu utilise quelle genre de magie ?

Je leva ma main en l'air , elle etait recouverte d'acier et une fumée noir l'entourait :

-Une God Slayer de l'acier !

-A-arg , c'est du n'importe quoi cette guilde

Héhé , je pris un verre de bière qui était posée sur le comptoir et le leva en l'air :

-Natsuu , j''ai entendu Grey dire que t'était qu'une allumette sur patte !

-J'ai jamais dit sa moi !

-Grey , espèce d'exhibitionniste vient par la que j'te règle ton compte !

-Alors elle , elle sait comment les faire se battre...

Une ombre s'approcha de moi et me tendis son verre :

-Alors Akira est ce que tu tiens toujours aussi bien la boisson qu'avant ?

-Cana , je t'ai toujours battu et je te battrai toujours !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir , santé !

Je commença à boire et jeta un coup d'oeil à Nastu et à Grey , plusieurs membres les avait rejoint , décidément cette guilde ne changera jamais toujours aussi bagarreur d'ailleurs ils ont tous bien grandis pendant c'est 3 année d'absence...

-Prend sa espèce d'acier rouillé !

Ouch , une chaise m'atteins en pleine tête super ! :

-Et c'est comme ça que vous m'accueillez !?

Je rebalanca la chaise dans le tas avec une table , j'entendis des "aie" bien fait bande de primates ! Soudain je vis Grey se placer devant moi avec un air de défi , tsss ils sont toujours à vouloir se battre eux :

-Cette fois ci c'est moi qui vais gagner , Akira !

-Tu peut toujours courir , Grey !

Il créa une épée en glace et fonça sur moi tête baissé , toujours la même technique...:

-"Spirale du dieu d'acier"

Je réussit à trancher son épée avec une spirale d'énergie noir , mais il réussit tout de même à me toucher à la cuisse , mon jean se fendit sur le côté droit montrant à tous ce que je voulais absolument caché :

-C'est quoi sa !?

-Akira , qui ta fait sa !?

Et merde !Comment j'ai pus oublier un truc pareil ! Maintenant ils vont tous vouloir savoir , mais...je ne peut pas c'est trop risqué :

-Désolée , je peut rien vous dire cela vous mettra en danger...

Je vous en prie ne chercher pas à savoir...Grey me prit par les épaules et me secoua :

-Qui ta fait cette cicatrice !?

La dite cicatrice partait du milieu de ma cuisse et descendait jusqu'à mon mollet , elle couvre une partie de mon tatouage de la guilde qui se trouve sur ma cuisse...:

-Grey...

-Dit le moi ! Comme sa j'irai défoncer cet enfoiré !

-Grey , arrête ! Tu voit pas que tu lui fait peur !

Macao et Wakaba le retenait fermement je sentie une larme couler sur ma joue :

-Akira , ça va ?

-Désolée , Natsu...!

Il voulut me prendre dans ces bras mais je le repoussa violemment et me mit à courir vers la foret , en passant la porte de la guilde j'entendis :

-Akira , revient !

-J'espère que t'es fier de toi , glaçon sur patte !

* * *

Voila j'espère que sa vous à plus , n'hésitait pas à me laissez des reviews (quelle soit bonne ou mauvaise) comme sa je pourrait m'améliorer .

Je m'excuse encore pour l'orthographe , mais je n'ai pas encore de Beta donc si par la même occasion sa vous intérrese n'hésitez pas .

A bientôt !


End file.
